


Love Letters

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Bittersweet, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: All they had were love letters.





	Love Letters

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Cartas de Amor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384146) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> [Femslash February Prompt List](http://mintyquartz.tumblr.com/post/138255227356/femslash-february-prompt-list), day 14 - love letters.

All they had were love letters.

How long since the last time they saw each other? It was hard to remember.

Leliana understood why Neria was away, she understood that there was a cure that needed to be found or else Neria's life wouldn't last much longer.

Still, even though their parting of ways was necessary, Leliana missed her, she couldn't help but miss her. The happiest time of her life was when they were together, and even though they were facing a Blight and their lives were always at risk, part of her wished that things had never changed.

It was strange how that worked, but that was a simpler time, a happier time.

Now all they had were promises of a future that might never even come. A future they might never even get to have.

And their little love letters, that sometimes took weeks or even months to be delivered.

But they were more than just love letters. They didn't just talk about what they felt, but about what was happening in their lives, even the mundane details. It was no replacement for living together, but it was what they had, it was all that they could have, at least for now.

All Leliana could hope for was that one day, they could go back to living together. Then maybe they could find a nice and quiet place to settle down, retire from their lives of influencing the fates of nations, and just enjoy together whatever time they had left peacefully. At least until they got bored.

In the meantime, they had their letters, and it would have to be enough.


End file.
